


Personal Copy

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Commitment, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Muggles, Nervousness, New York, Romance, no-maj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Newt Scamander returns to New York just six months after the capturing of Grindelwald. He has returned to fulfill a promise to a certain witch he has been meaning to see. During his time in New York, he meets up with old friends and makes a promise that he is never going to break.





	1. Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Now if some of you know, Harry Potter is my favorite fandom and thing in the whole world. I've been into HP since I was 8 1/2 and its been my life. After HP7 part 2 ended in theaters ended, i literally died inside. But after watching Fantastic Beasts, I absolutely fell back in love with the fandom and I have been reborn like a phoenix. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

The ringing in her ears grew louder as consciousness brought her awake. She rolled over in her bed to reach her clock that was making the familiar noise. Looking around her personalized room, she found nothing out of place. It was just the way she liked it, the only thing missing was sharing it with her sister. As she breathed through her nose, the sweet smells of the little store below was welcoming her, inviting her to join the rest of the tenants for a treat.

Getting up, she tosses back the sheets that kept her warm. Rubbing the rest of her sleep out of her eyes, she stood her feet wobbling a little from the sudden movement. The warm floor heated her feet made her smile, glad not to have the cold floors like her last living space. Walking over to the window that sat across from her bed, she opened the red curtains to reveal the warm summer sun that flashed it’s way into the room. She could already feel the heat and she had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

A gentle knock came at her door, alerting her. She turned then spoke a word to allow the visitor to enter her room. The creaky door opened to reveal a new ray of light, her younger sister, Queenie Goldstein. The younger woman held a small tray of pastries and a glass of milk, along with a smile on her face. Her outfit was a simple skirt that was down to her knees, and a pink blouse brightened her rosy cheeks. Her outfit was covered by a messy apron and her hair was tied back with a white cloth, to keep her hair out of the food she worked with.

“Good mornin’ Tina. I brought you some breakfast. I’m lucky enough to catch you.” The lovely blonde giggled.

“Thanks.” Tina mumbled, turning back to the window.

Tina Goldstein, auror at MACUSA and older sister to Queenie. Usually she would be out of the house at this certain time in the morning, which was 8am, going to work. On her days off she would be gone walking around New York, looking to see if a certain someone forgot something that would have them travel back. Tina continued to stare out her window to see anything that would give a hint.

“I know it’s hard.” Queenie spoke behind her, placing the tray on the bed. “He said he’ll visit once the book is released, yes?”

Tina remained quiet as she nodded. Even though she only spoke to him for two days, the adventure they had was a meaningful one. She had earned her position back at MACUSA and was excelling in her career. She would come home to her sister and soon to be brother-in-law. Silently she thanked them every night for inviting them to live with them above the store. If it weren’t for their support she didn’t know where she’d be.

“Let’s get you dressed.”

Queenie opened her sister’s wardrobe and picked out a light gray knee length skirt, white pantyhose, small white heels, and a yellow blouse. Though her older sister looked better in darker colors, yellow was the one that always brightened her day. She laid them out on the bed then left her sister be.

Tina moved away from the window after her sister left. She smiled, admiring the choice in outfit the younger one had. Slipping out of her night gown, she dressed for the day. She could tell Queenie wanted her out of the house for other reasons besides looking for the mysterious english man that visited New York six months ago.

 _Had it been that long already?_ She thought to herself. Laughing a little, she grabbed one of the pastries and took a bite. As always, the food was delicious. The man has exquisite taste. Returning to her task, Tina brushed her hair then styled it with a clip of a sunflower. One her mother used to wear. The peaceful memories made her smile once again. One in particular was of when her family went to the countryside and she chased Queenie through a field of sunflowers, her parents laughing from afar.

Tina noticed she was smiling a lot with in the half hour she’d been awake. Possibly the day was going to be good. The sun was shining and everyone was out enjoying the good day. Today she was going to do the same, something she hadn’t done in a long time. Strapping on her shoes, she picked up her bag then left her bedroom and the building. She told her sister she was going to be out and would be back later in the afternoon.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, she realized she hadn’t decided what to do or where to go. Knowing the amount of cash she had on her, she made the choice to visit a place similar to the suitcase she once stepped into. The route came up in her head like it did when she was a kid. Her parents took her and Queenie often to look at the creatures and admire their beauty. Walking along, she met up with the entrance 15 minutes later. The giant sign reading “Central Park Zoo” was ahead.

Outside a small crowd gathered at the entrance waiting to get in to see the animals that lived behind the gates. She joined the small crowd and was patient until she arrived at the window. The ticket seller was a man in his mid 40s, a bit unclean, and he looked as if he didn’t want to be working at the ticket counter. His uniform looked a bit ruffled as if he slept in his uniform, not bothering to change since he had to return in the morning for his next shift.

When it was her turn, she gave the seller a sympathetic look. “Long morning?”

“You have no idea.” The man replied in a gruff voice.

Tina gave him the no-maj money and he gave her the ticket. She moved past the booth through the gate at the entrance. Once again, Tina was blown away at the scenery. Though the zoo was a bit too spacious for her liking. Too spacious for the people at least. Not enough room for the animals living there. Even the reconstruction, from when a magical creature was let loose, was returned nicely to it’s original state and all animals were back in their cages. Her people did good work.

As she walked around, she was warmed up by the sun. Queenie was right about her needing a break. She got her sister’s message clearly. Around her, families, couples and children all had smiles on their faces. Tina joined in on the happy emotion and took her time to enjoy the day. Towards the end when she was feeling hungry and tired, she decided to head home.

Just as she was leaving the zoo, she saw a familiar floof of hair bobbing through the entering crowd. She stopped just before the entrance and watched the hair slip through the crowd with ease and without pay. The small group of people dispersed and she could see the man more clearly. He had his back to her and he seemed a little hunched over. His blue jacket stood out among the summer dressed people. In his left hand he carried the all too familiar cracked brown leather briefcase and she could imagine the little creatures poking their noses out.

But Tina was stuck in her spot. She so desperately wanted to run over to him and greet the man, tell him how much she missed him, searched for him, longed for him. Tina just couldn’t. Six months after her adventure with a man she met and fell in love with was a bit absurd. Why did she spend all the time looking for him, looking for a sign, to be weak and not approach him? Her mind began to feel conflicted with emotion. Going with her mind and not her heart, she turned to look away and leave the zoo just as he turned to face her.


	2. Yellow

He remembered the tension. He desperately wanted to kiss her before he left to return to London. He was going to do it, at the pause before continuing his way home, but he pushed on. He would see her again someday when he would fulfill his promise. And now here he was 6 months later, on the same boat just as he was. 

Newt Scamander was once again visiting New York. This time it was for leisure, not business. The last time the business when wrong when a certain Muggle and him accidentally traded cases and his beloved creatures were let loose, wreaking havok. More like it was giving him a hell of a time while the Obscurus was destroying Manhattan. That he had no control over. 

As he sat on the deck, he could see the Statue of Liberty standing tall, greeting visitors, immigrants, and those returning home. Just behind it was the bustling state of New York. In a few hours the ship would dock and he would once again be in her area. He already planned to surprise her at her flat, a clean copy of his book in hand. He was going to sign in right in front of her and her sister, making the moment extra special. He even packed extras for the sister and one for a gift for the muggle. He even thought of an explanation that he was an artist of literature and was trying to get his book out to the American public. 

The ship was approaching as his thoughts of his plan were finished. He checked his case for anything before making it Muggle appropriate. The former Hufflepuff gathered up his nerves and stepped off the boat, following a couple. He looked at their grasped hands, grinning at the future the two of them would have together. He imagined the one she and him would have if she accepted his offer. 

His reddish-brown hair flew into his face as a breeze whipped through the docks. He stepped up to the Customs and handed over his passport and case. He was once again greeted by the questions if he had livestock, illegal items, and had his case checked. When he was relieved to continue, he let out a breath, his nerves forming as he continued his search to find her. He walked along the streets to find a familiar sign for anything. 

As he walked the streets, he saw the familiar shops where his niffler got out and began to steal the shiny objects. He then began to remember the events clearly and was in familiar territory. Walking around town, finding familiar spots, he eventually spotted the way to her flat. The sun was high above when he knocked on the door. The heat was getting to him and he needed a cool off. The door to the flats opened revealing an older woman with wrinkled eyes, shriveled hands, tied back gray hair and a hunched back. The light blue dress she wore was draped by her ankles and flowed, just by her cane. 

“What are you doing here, boy? This is a lady’s residence house.” She snapped the moment her eyes saw him.

He jumped back a little, unprepared for her shrill voice attack. “Hello, yes, I was looking for someone, by the name of Tina Goldstein?”

“The Goldie sisters? Oh they moved out about 4 months ago. Something about a better job.” She replied, almost sad to lose such good income. 

“Alright. Thank you.” Newt was about to turn away when a thought struck his head. “Just one last thing, can you direct me to the Zoo?”

She nodded and spoke the directions. He gave another thanks then set off. He wanted to see the creatures New York kept where they were, behind bars. Newt felt bad for the conditions that the animals were kept in. He wished he could care for them like he did his own creatures. But most of his creatures weren’t with him. He was kind of putting them through the same state as the Zoo, but this was to bring their populations backup. Not for visitor purposes. He had a private sanctuary in Ireland for the magical creatures he cared for. So far he has reintroduced 3 species back to their natural habitats and the numbers have only just begun to increase. 

Shaking his head as he walked, he could see the entrance to the Zoo. He checked his pockets and realized he didn’t have any of the muggle money. A small group was going in to the Zoo and he quietly snuck in. He looked around to see where he was going to go first, check up on the animals his own creatures may have disturbed or bred with when they escaped. As he stood there, the crowd leaving him exposed, he thought he felt a stare in the back of his neck. He turned around behind him and saw a familiar face for a quick second, slip through the exit. 

His breath stopped and his heart rate increased. That was her. She was wearing the sun among the gray. Her form bobbed through the exit and into another small crowd. He felt his legs move for him and go towards her. He went through the exit and just caught her go around the corner past the gate. He called for her name not he didn’t get an answer back. He left past the gate, defeated that he would never find her. He set his case down and sat against the outer wall that surrounded the Zoo. This was a trip wasted. 

He sighed and closed his eyes as the shade washed over him. He knew she saw him. She was the one staring at him, mindlessly trying to get his attention. It worked. He pulled out his wand in frustration. He often held it to comfort him, something Lestrange taught him. She told him the wand holds the happy memories. Though she told him that, he thought of the one he saw instead. He could remember the yellow she wore, bright at the sun, a happy color. 

He kept his eyes closed and held his wand and focused on her. Slowly the sound of small heeled shoes formed in his hearing and he hoped he wasn’t projecting something from his wand. When the sound stopped he opened his eyes. He looked to the extra shadow that was being cast from his left side. He looked at the white heels and worked his way up. His eyes found the yellow blouse, and soon enough her face. 

“Mr. Scamander?”

“Tina.” He nervously stood up, legs shaking. 

“I felt bad. I wanted to say hello, but I got scared.” She confessed. 

She was even more stunning than the last time he saw her. Her hair looked longer and a bit curlier than last time. Her bangs were held back with a flower pin that went with her blouse. To Newt, she appeared like a goddess while she wore a brighter hue of the Hufflepuff color. Her blushing cheeks almost matched that to the Gryffindor red. 

“Well, hello.” He smiled, feeling his own cheeks beginning to blush.

“I didn’t think a man like you would be in New York just to visit a Zoo.” She assumed.

“I actually returned to see you.” Newt revealed. 

Tina’s jaw dropped in surprise a little. But she closed it quickly. 

“I promised you to give you a copy of my book personally, didn’t I?”

Tina slowly nodded. Newt detected a bit of sadness to her response. Was she wanting something else other than a visit for a book? He wanted to tell her the other reason, but he guessed he had to wait. 

“Y-yes.” She sounded. 

She began to slowly walk in the other direction. Newt grabbed his case, pocketed his wand, and followed. Something was wrong with Tina and he obviously hurt her in some way. 

“Is there something wrong?” He quietly asked her.

“You shouldn’t have come back to New York.” She stopped, turning her head away.

Ok he really must have hurt her in some way. He searched her posture for any signs. But he was at a loss. He didn’t know what to do or say. After knowing someone for two days, Newt never thought he would feel emotions this strong with a person before. He set his case down and placed his hands on her shoulders to try to comfort her. 

“I know it sounds crazy, but I did miss you.”She finally broke her silence after the few minutes.

Newt blushed. “I did too, Tina.”

Her angered face faced him. “You would have contacted me! How hard is it to send a letter?”

That’s what hurt her. He forgot women liked to communicate. Especially american woman. He removed his hands, knowing the comfort was over. 

“I’m sorry, I should have sent an owl.”

“You should have, Scamander.” Tina responded quickly. “I mean how hard is to write at least a few letters after arriving in London? I wouldn’t have cared if they were about your creatures, or about how the book went. Newt, I looked for you. I thought I saw a weird creature, or a man looking like you. I can’t believe I did that, wasting my time on you.”

Those words now struck him, and he knew she said that to get him back. It worked. He hid his anger and tried to reason with her. “I’m sorry I hurt you. It was wrong of me not reaching out to you. And in my defence, I was going to send an owl to let you know of my trip here, but I thought I would surprise you. I wanted to talk to you about somethings.”

Newt dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of rough parchment. He handed it over with a shaky hand and Tina took it. She opened it and read the letter to herself before folding it back up. He could now see guilt written on her face. It was just as he told her. He was arriving in New York soon, and he had a copy of his book for her and her sister. He hoped to speak to her about some things and clear up his miscommunication. He told her to keep it, smiling. 

“Are you hungry? I live above this bakery and the owner makes great pastries.” Tina’s mood had changed. 

“Of course. I hadn’t eaten since this morning.” He agreed.

Tina reached for his hand and dragged him along.


	3. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever. I have been meaning to write this earlier and post it but i've just haven't had the mood. I still hope this is a good chapter.

Tina led the traveler along. She had offered him a treat at the bakery. Relief swept over her as he accepted her offer. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if he said no. His hand the witch held was rough from all the hard work he has done. Though rough, they were a gentle grasp. She even thought at one point his hand slipped out of hers because the grasp was so light. Looking back, he still had determination written on his face, ready to follow her anywhere.

When they rounded the corner the little bakery was in sight. The powder blue framing greeted Tina. Its windows were filled with treats that looked like magical creatures, customers moving in and out, and the smells that reached for a mile. Tina could feel a smile crawling it’s way out but she bit back and hid it. The man behind her was slowing down though. He stopped on the sidewalk just before the door, halting her. 

“Kowalski. That name sounds familiar.” He spoke, looking at the building name. It’s letters spelling out ‘Kowalski Quality Baked Goods’ in white. He moved up closer to the window to look at the creature shaped treats. The wizard stepped back realizing, remembering the name. “You can’t be serious Tina.”

“About what?”

“Jacob. I barely triggered his memory when I gave him the eggs. He can’t see me, he’s sure to remember everything. Your president will find out.” He began to back up.

Tina grabbed his arm. “It’s going to be fine, Newt. Trust me.” Tina doubted herself saying those words. How could a man trust her this easily, especially after she arrested him? She just hoped he’d understand what secret her and her sister had accomplished. 

Inside the smell of fresh baked bread, tasty pastries, the sounds of children begging their parents for a treat, the sights of works of art waiting to be consumed. Newt thought it was wonderous world, something that should be found in Diagon Alley. He was brought around the shop to look at the products and was actually pleased with the results. He smiled, glad his old friend was successful and happier working on his own.

“See anything you like?”

Newt kept himself together and tried not to answer ‘you’ in front of her. There was a separate time for that. He looked around quickly once more and settles on a normal looking danish. As much as he enjoyed the other creature shaped foods, he would feel guilty. He cares for creatures, not eat them. He pointed to the treat and Tina nodded. She grabbed it and stuck in a small bag before bringing it up to the counter. She rang the bell and a short, well rounded man appeared from the back. He had a cloth he was using to dab his forehead from working by the warm stoves. Newt had to praise his hard work. But he looked away as he saw him. He didn’t want to trigger anything. 

“Well good evening Tina.” The man greeted. “Glad to finally have the sun come down?”

“Very much so. It was hot at the zoo.”

“I bet. Queenie told me you were planning on going out for the day.” He conversed as he rang her up. “You know you are always on the house.”

“I know but I wanted to show my friend here how we contribute to small businesses no matter how generous.” Tina added, pointing in Newt’s direction. 

“Well now. He also needs to know how generous no-maj’s are to witches. Is he a wizard friend?”

Newt looked back over his shoulder. How had the small man known about the wizard community? He had obliviated him, wiped his memory and the rest of New York’s clean. Frank helped with that. Even the quick thought of the great bird struck a chord in his heart. He walked back over to Tina, still not lifting his eyes to meet the man. He had to think of an on the spot plan to greet the man he forced to have his memory erased. 

Slowly Newt looked up to greet the muggle. He was welcomed with a smile under the small moustache. The man was wearing a white apron with a sweat covered t-shirt underneath. The man also had bits of dough and flower in his hair as if he was committed to his work. 

“I would be more presentable but I’m cleaning out the ovens.”

Newt nodded, now understanding. 

“Have you known Tina long?” The owner handed over the treat. 

“No. I’ve only met her once before.” Newt then took a bite and was surprised at the taste. It made his knees weak with the sweet devotion that was put into every bit. The cream cheese dissolved on his tongue and the dough was so soft. It was a new experience. 

“Good huh? You should try one of my Critter Cakes.” The man moved around his counter and walked over to the window, flipping the closed sign as he went. He picked one up and handed it over. 

Newt hesitated. The pastry looked like a baked version of a Niffler. It had the long snout, and tiny feet and hands. There was a line across its stomach to resemble the creature’s extendable pocket. Newt took it and looked it over.

“Cute, huh? I thought of him when I saw a weird mole thing on my way to work one day.”

Newt smiled. Muggles had a wild imagination. But he was distracted when a voice sounded behind him. He looked back to see the blonde sister with a shocked expression on her face. She was dressed in a light blue dancing dress as if she had gotten ready to go out.

“Jacob dear have you seen my-”

“Shhh!” Tina glared at her. 

Queenie nodded, understanding, just waiting there. 

“The inside of the belly is filled with apricot jam. That’s why there is a seem.” Jacob informed. 

Newt was still curious about the treat so he decided not to push his luck and set it back down. Jacob he insisted that he keep it for a snack later. Newt gladly took it and set it in his case. Within seconds the treat was outside the case. Newt heard it drop and he tried to sneak it back inside. 

“Mr. English guy. I said you could only have one.” Jacob caught his move. 

“My apologies Mr. Kolwalski. It’s the same one. You see, it’s my pet. He doesn’t like the sweets and he thought I was giving it to him.”

“Then let me see the case. I don’t like people who steal. Open it up.”

Newt looked back at the sisters. Queenie looked as if she was about to burst laughing while Tina just smiled nervously. But before he knew it, Jacob had grabbed his case and set it on the counter. Newt pulled out his wand and casted the locking spell.

“Colloportus!” The case locked and Jacob struggled to open it. 

“What gives!? Queenie dear, please unlock it for me.” Jacob was becoming red faced.

“He didn’t steal, Honey. I saw him. He’s even saying so.” The blonde tried to convince. 

Jacob relaxed a little and gave up. “I’m sorry. I’ve just had a few thieves recently with the economy beginning to decline. I wouldn’t be surprised we’d all be gone by the ‘30s roll around.”

Newt took his case back and apologized again. “I would have let you open the case, but last time you opened it, you caused havoc among New York.” Just at the end of the ‘k’ sound his lock on his case unlocked and out popped little hands. Newt panicked and reached for the creature. He pulled it out and held it by the bottom of it’s feet. It was his little niffler that got into trouble just six months prior.

“Now what have I told you? You don’t need treasure, you have enough! That food wasn’t for you. It was for me later on. And you know I wouldn’t eat anything that looks like you.”

Newt stuffed the niffler back into his case and locked it, making sure it was secure this time. He looked back up to see Jacob leaning backwards against his counter. He was at a loss for words before a huge smile spread across his face. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to prove the wizard in front of him was his old friend. 

“There it is.” Newt heard Tina side speak to her sister. 

“You’re back! You’re really back!” Jacob stood upright and walked over to Newt and gave him a big hug. 

Newt stayed in place, as if the muggle himself cast the petrifying spell. The girls laughed at the reaction and they now all had some catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have extended it into another chapter so there are now 4 chapters instead of three. The 4th chapter should be the last chapter for the fic.


	4. Yes

In the upper part of the bakery where the trio lived, they all gathered in the dining room. Queenie served the table glasses of iced tea and small biscuits. Newt thanked her. They sat down and Jacob walked out freshly dressed from his shower. He apologized a bunch for looking gross and hugging him afterwards. The wizard assured he was fine with everything. The girls already had a seat at the table with cups of tea and little pastry samples. Newt set his case down and joined in on the fun. 

“So Newt, what brings you back to New York. Its been a crazy half year hasn’t it.” Jacob started.

“Yes it has. I am here on personal business. I promised Tina I’d bring her a copy of my book, and I brought some for you two as well.” He opened his case and grabbed three copies of his book. He took them out and set them in front of him. He then grabbed a quill and ink ready to sign. 

“You’re going to sign it?” Queenie sat up in her seat, excited. 

“These will be the only three copies I will sign in America. Keep them with you on trips or to pass down in your families. They don’t come cheap.” Newt opened up the first book and signed it to Jacob. 

It read: ‘Jacob, Keep up the treats. You were gifted for it and I am proud of you.’ Newt Scamander.

He handed it over to Jacob who carefully looked it over like it were a relic. Next was Queenie.

‘Queenie, You are a wonderful lady and I am so glad to have met you and your sister. You still amaze me in everything you do. Stay happy.’ Newt Scamander.

Queenie took her copy then she and Jacob marveled over it and giggled. 

Lastly it was Tina. She waited patiently and it was like he had a longer message to say in her copy. But he seemed to look for the right words to make it personal. He finished and handed her the copy. The witch opened it and read what he wrote, at the end she gasped and got up from her chair. She almost stumbled back unsure how to really relax. 

Newt laughed a little and stood up. 

Queenie got her sister’s copy and read Newt’s note aloud. 

‘Tina, You have been on my mind for months. I don’t want to give that up, ever. I love you in all the world. Read the dedication.’ Queenie flipped to the dedication. ‘For Tina, my love, the one I hope to marry.’

Newt started to get nervous as he got down on one knee and reached for a box in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it. It was a simple ring with a peridot in the middle and small diamonds down the sides of it. 

“Tina, I don’t want to let you go. You have been in my mind this whole time I have been away. I want you to be with me for longer after that. So, will you do the honor in marrying me?”

Tina looked at the ring, at the nervous man who usually said few words, and at her sister. Queenie and Jacob wer both lightly nodding, hoping it would encourage her. 

“Yes. I’ll marry you.” A grin spread across her face as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger. 

“We can enter our next journey together and grow strong as one.” He offered. 

“I’d like that.” She smiled even more. 

He gave her a hug then leaned down to give her that long waited 6 month kiss. It was like nothing they ever both imagined and it was going to be a new adventure right from the start. 

Newt and Tina married the spring the year after and moved to the U.K.. They welcomed a son into the world and are living the comfortable wizarding life amung the community in London. Tina became one of the greatest Aurors of her time and Newt was successful as a collector and conservationist. As for Tina and Jacob, they ran the bakery for many years before passing down to their daughters when the right time came. 

But to them, the journey never ends.

(The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little fan fiction! I had a blast writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. 
> 
> Happy Reading!!


End file.
